vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre (Tekken)
|-|Ogre= |-|True Ogre= Summary Ogre is the inhuman Final Boss of Tekken 3, described as possibly being a weapon left behind by aliens. Drawn to strong souls, it attacked several fighters in Tekken 2 (King I and possibly Jun; the other fighters recovered) and debilitated others before finally being defeated by Paul Phoenix and Jin Kazama. Heihachi was attempting to work to control it, luring it in by holding the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, but then it was utterly destroyed by Jin. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Ogre, also known as "Toshin", "The God of Fighting" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Martial Artist, God of Fighting Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Acrobatics, Knows a variety of ancient martial arts and other fighting styles which he sampled from other fighters, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Flight, Telekinesis, Absorption, Limited Power Absorption (Only when he absorbs the souls of his targets gaining access to their abilities), Transformation (Can transform into his True Ogre form where he gains an increase in all his physical characteristics, and his right hand is replaced with an anaconda) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Fire Breath Attack Potency: City level (Fought with many world-renowned martial arts masters around the world, later clashed with Paul) | At least City level (Fought and lost to an early enraged Jin) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Paul) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 | Class 100 (Is physically stronger than characters, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) Striking Strength: City Class | At least''' City Class''' Durability: City level | At least City level (Can barely take Jin's attacks) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters from the fiery attacks. Standard Equipment: Golden Shield | None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Known as the God of Fighting, Ogre is an unknown humanoid who lived from the time of the Aztec civilization. Because of its long life, Ogre knew many of the ancient martial arts and honed their possession to the ideal) | Animalistic (Is skillful in using his wings, huge claws, big anaconda instead of the right hand, his horns and fiery breath, but starts to fight like an animal, and loses a little mobility, and skills of martial arts are partly forgotten) Weaknesses: None notable | His intellect decreases, since he only relies on instincts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Punch:' Ogre attacks the opponent with a fierce punch. *'Serpent Venom:' Ogre places a closed hand to the opponent, which then causes more damage. This move is more effective in his True Form because he bites the opponent with his anaconda right arm. *'Azteca Shot:' Ogre delivers a kick in the opponent legs, which causes them to fall. *'Ankle Slam:' Ogre lifts the opponent into the air and tosses them left and right in the ground. '-True Form:' *'Blazing Inferno:' True Ogre is able to spew direct broad stream of fire, which runs a distance of hundreds of meters in a matter of seconds and is capable of exploding human military equipment. So, with the help of fire breath, Ogre can knock a helicopter flying in the sky. *'Hell’s Flame:' True Ogre files in the air and shoots a stream of fire right at the opponents, which burns them. *'Owl's Hunt:' If True Ogre is lying down, he will teleport in the air and charge on the opponent with his horns. Key: Ogre | True Ogre Gallery File:TK3 Ogre.png|Tekken 3 Ogre. File:TK3_True Ogre.png|Tekken 3 True Ogre. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Murderers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7